The present disclosure is generally related to short message system messages and more specifically to enable end users to check in and check out of locations via keyword combination text to an SMS short code.
Many workers including utility staff are now mobile in that they do not need to return to the shop in order to receive updated work orders for their next assignment. In fact, returning to the shop would in many cases result if vastly reduced productivity and efficiency. Due to the fact that work force dynamics have changed due to the electronic connectedness of our world, new means of tracking worker assignments, times and check in and check out of locations is sought after.
Therefore, what is needed is a means to enable workers to be able to check in and check out of facilities via an SMS text message.